Disney University
by EstelleLeegh
Summary: I have gotten quite a few requests for more Disney sex scenes so I'm going to do a collection of sorts. Each chapter will be about a different character- I guess you could say this will be a high-school soap opera at Disney Academy! If you are shipping two particular characters (or maybe even three) then let me know and I'll see if I can work it in! M for a reason!


**I have gotten quite a few requests for more Disney sex scenes so I'm going to do a collection of sorts. This is the first chapter of hopefully many. Each chapter will be about a different character- I guess you could say this will be a high-school soap opera at Disney Academy! If you are shipping two particular characters (or maybe even three) then let me know and I'll see if I can work it in. This is basically an interactive story!**

Cinderella:

I rolled onto my back and stared up into the darkness at the ceiling of the room I shared with my step-sister, Anastasia. My long straight blonde hair felt like a stage-one bird's nest and my thighs were sore. Probably from all the subconscious squeezing they did while I slept- dreaming of my older step-sister, Drizella, in the next room

"Cinderella?" Anastasia whispered from the other side of the room, "are you awake?"

"Yeah."

"You were moaning her name again." She sighed.

"Sorry I grumbled turning to face her. "If I could help it I would- but I can't."

"I know." Anastasia smiled at me and I weakly smiled back.

"I know it's weird to hear it 'cause she's your sister." I said quietly

"You are too."

"And that must make it doubly weird for you." I said fingering the charm on my choker necklace.

It was a cameo of my mother. It used to be family tradition for the mothers in my family to take their daughters to get their heads done when they became pregnant or married. It was to be strung on a bracelet or necklace or what have you and given to the grand-daughter. That is until my mother passed away and Drizella's and Anastasia's evil witch of a mother married my father.

"Where were you this time?" Anastasia asked with a yawn.

"I was in an empty building and there was a skylight that shone down on this bed in the middle of a room. When I walked over to it Drizella lay sleeping under a pile of blankets. I yanked them back and she was naked. Then suddenly I was naked. I climbed onto the bed and sat down, my pussy pressed against her mouth and-," I stopped, focusing on my roommate. "Sorry you don't wanna hear that part."

Anastasia laughed and then closed her eyes slowly. "You're so messed up."

I laughed too. "Yea I know."

"Hey Cinderella?" Anastasia murmured sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"Are you lesbian or do you just have the hots for my sister?"

I chunked a small pillow at her and laughing a little, rolled over, hoping to return to dream of Drizella and that room with the big bed.

Disney Academy isn't as impressive as you'd think. I mean there are the jocks like Adam and Hercules who play on our football team "The Beasts" and the cheerleaders like Drizella and Tinkerbell who pretty much do anything to get attention. My best friend, aside from Anastasia would be Belle. She's crushing so hard on Adam, but she would never talk to him- she's too busy with her nose in a new book every day.

"See you losers after school." Drizella scoffed slamming the driver side door of her little red car.

Slinging her green bag over one of her shoulders she marched towards Tinkerbell who was, once again, going to be wearing her cheerleader uniform all day. Tink hugged Drizella and squealed about how she had missed her over the weekend.

"I don't get why you like her so much." Anastasia grumbled.

"Look out!" Aladdin yelled as he and Jim Hawkins flew by on their skate boards.

"Hey! Watch it!" I called, grabbing Anastsia's hand and jerking her against me and out of their way.

"Thanks," she laughed nerveously as I let go of her hand.

"Hey Belle," I said, sitting on the short stone wall next to her.

"Hey Cindy." she said absentmindedly.

I watched as she glanced back and forth between her book and Adam who stood by his silver jaguar. I mean seriously, what parent buys their high school son a car that expensive?!

"You ready for History?" I asked, looking over as one of the new girls arrived.

Anna waved to me, a bright smile on her face. Her sister Elsa only nodded and kept her head down. Kristoff barelled out of the parking lot and scooped Anna up, surprising her.

"Not necessarily." Belle mumbled. Adam sat at the back of the room in our History class- right next to Ariel, the dumbest biggest slut in the whole school. It was like she didn't even know she was a slut, or that everyone knew she was.

Ok so maybe that wasn't true, Snow White was probably the biggest slut. For how pure her name sounded she was just as skanky.

Every guy fantasized about being with her... and maybe I did too, but only when Drizella pissed me off and I needed something else to think about.

The bell rang and just as we stood to go to class Mr. Rabbit ran by mumbling about how he was going to be late to his class.

We giggled, why would a teacher be so worried about being late to class, it's not like he would get detention.

Once inside we passed Drizella at her locker, I tried not to stare at her, I mean I could do that all I wanted at home but doing it at school just added to my angsty teen feels.

"Hello? Earth to Cinderella!" Anastasia shook my shoulder a little. "The classroom is this way." she slipped her hand into mine and I squeezed my sweaty palm against hers.

I didn't know why Anastasia always wanted to hold hands. We probably looked like a couple.

**So I just want to apologize for the massive delay since my last post on any of my stories but life has just been like a train wreck in my face and I've had some stuff to deal with.**

**Also, I know** **that this didn't have much sex in it (or rather any at all) but there will be some to come! :) R&R!**


End file.
